My life story: The present
by lionsuicide
Summary: My name is Amaya Takashita. I was just an ordinary girl trying to make a living. I needed money. I took the job. I shouldnt have, but I did and now I am stuck, with no way out. I never seem to get a break. This is the story of my life ...


**_My Life Story_**

**_"The distinction between the past, present and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion."_**

**_~Albert Einstein~_**

**The Present:**

"Life is one big road with lots of signs. So when you riding through the ruts, don't complicate your mind. Flee from hate, mischief, and jealousy. Don't bury your thoughts; put your vision to reality. Wake up and live."

~Bob Marley~

_Shit…SHIT! How the hell did I end up in this predicament? It is his entire fault. I should have known not to trust him. That damn weasel! *sigh* who am I kidding? This isn't his fault, it's my fault. I should have said no, I should have declined the offer and walked away. I should've but I didn't…How was I supposed to know that this would be the outcome? I shouldn't say that though… I can't say that, because I knew this was going to happen. Deep down inside my broken twisted heart, I knew. I just didn't want to believe it…_

*6 months ago*Meeting with the Beautiful Creature

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! What in the world? What is that sound? _Ugh make it stop… it's too early for this …. What time is it? _I look to my alarm clock. The clock was blinking 10:07 AM. Its only 10 o'clock? _Why is my clock blinking this early in the got damn morning? ... _"OH MY DEITY!MY INTERVIEW IS AT 11 AND THE BOAT LEAVES AT 10:30! IM GONNA MISS THE BOAT AND MY INTERVIEW!" I leaped out of bed with speed that would make Flash look slow. Luckily I already laid out my clothes the night before. * Side note* I figured out that I am a FANTASTIC multi-tasker this morning *end side note* I grabbed a chocolate chip granola bar and ran out my apartment. _No time to lock the door! It's already 10:20! I only have ten minutes left. I can do this. The dock is only 3 blocks away. I can do this; I can make it: I just got to believe! Damn it! I really need to stop watching Disney movies… But that's not the point. I still have two and a half blocks left. Holy Crap I am really out of shape I need to start hitting the gym or something because this is ridiculous! 1 block left, I'm going to make it! I'm not gonna miss the boat! I can see it! The boat is within my reach! Just …a…little…farther…_****BAM** **I fell to the ground. "In the name of all that is powerful…Owww…Who in the hell puts a brick wall in the middle of a sidewalk? …" I was so into my ranting about the brick wall that I did not notice the stranger standing there staring at me. "I am not a brick wall, but thank you for the compliment." Said an amused voice. _What the what? Last I checked brick walls don't talk…unless…_I looked up to see that it was not a brick wall that I ran into but a man. _OH MY SWEET BABY DEITY! This beautiful… creature (creature is the only adjective to perfectly describe him because no man can be this gorgeous) is the one I ran into? It should be a crime to look that good. _This creature has long, black hair. His hair reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail. He had very fair skin and pale, lavender eyes. If he wasn't staring right at me I would have thought that he was blind. He was calm and unfazed even though I just plowed right into him. He looked confident, mature, and didn't take any shit from anyone. _Everything about him seems perfect_. "….ok?" _Huh? What did he say?_ "Are you ok?" _Oh the beautiful one is talking to me. _"Do you need some assistance?" _No, I'm ok. A little bruised, but nothing I can't handle. _"You are a beautiful person…" _Wait what? I wasn't supposed to say that! Damage Control! DAMAGE CONTROL! _"Thank you…" he started to trail off. "Amaya Takashita. My name is Amaya Takashita" "Thank you Takashita-chan." _Damn it he's laughing at me…Oh well. I deserved it. _"….hurt?"_ Huh? I gotta stop tuning him out… He's going to think I'm not right in the head or something… Actually he probably already thinks that… "….." Crap what did he say? _"I'm sorry I tuned you out. Could you please repeat that" I asked. "I had asked if you were hurt. Did you need some assistance?" "Um no I'm fine, thank you …" it was my turn to trail off. "Neji Hyuga". Why_ is he staring at me like that? Does he expect me to say something? "_Pleasure to meet you Hyuga-san" I said. _Huh? Was that surprise that I just saw on his face? Why is he still staring at me? He's making me nervous… Maybe he's waiting for an apology. Actually I should stand up first then apologize. I look like an idiot sitting on my ass…_"I am so very sorry for running into you. You see Hyuga-san I was in a rush because I was running late….SHIT!FUCK IT ALL TO HIGH HELL!" _I was so caught up on staring at this beautiful creature (now named Neji Hyuga) that I completely forgot about the boat and ultimately my interview. _I looked to my left and sure enough the boat wasn't there. _Don't cry. Damn it, man up Takashita, MAN THE FUCK UP! _Without my consent or my knowledge tears started to leak out of my eyes. _It took me 4 months to get that interview and now it's too late. I'll never get that opportunity back. That interview was my last hope._ "Takashita-san, are you alright?!" The creature asked slightly alarmed. "I'm fine, I just missed an opportunity of a life time is all" I stated. I noticed that I was crying and tried to rub my eyes dry but I was stopped by a hand. "You should never rub you face like that. It will only irritate your skin." While he said that he gently dried my tears. All I could do was stand there and blush. _OH MY DEITY! OH MY DEITY! OH MY MOTHER FREAKING DEITY! He is touching me. Someone pinch me I must be dreaming! _"Now would you like to tell me what brought your tears?" He asked. "Well I was supposed to have a job interview on that boat today. It took me four months to set up that interview. And I missed the boat and will never get a chance like that again." _Why am I telling him this? "_I'm sorry to hear that" Hyuga said. "No, no. It's ok. I'm just being dramatic." I tried smiling but I'm pretty sure that it looked fucked up. _I wish he would stop looking at me like that. _"I'm sorry for running into you, Hyuga-san, and I'm sorry for that strange outburst. Thank you for drying my tears but I should get going. I hope you have a wonderful day!" _And now for my great escape! _"Goodbye Takashita-chan. I'll see you later…" _Wait what?_ _What did he mean_ _I'll see you later? _I turned to ask him, but he was gone. _Wait where did he go? He was just here …. Hmmm that was a very interesting encounter._

*Back to Present Situation*

_Since I missed my boat that day, I went home and went back to bed. Nothing happened within that month after the strange encounter. All I really did was go job hunting. I would go out every day and search for a job. I was never successful. It was really bad. No one would hire me. If I didn't get a job by the end of that month I was going to be so screwed. I had bills to pay. Everything was due by the end of that month: electric bill, water bill, internet bill, cell phone bill, rent was due, and my brother's hospital bill was due. Hell if I would have been pregnant the baby would have been due to. I was under so much stress at the time. Maybe that's why I jump on the opportunity when that strange letter arrived. Looking back, I should have questioned it. I should have suspected that something wasn't right. But as you all should know, I didn't. I was too desperate for money. _

*5 months ago* the letter

_UGH! I give up… I can't do this anymore. It has been a month and I still can't find a job. Why oh why won't any one hire me. If I don't find a job soon shit is going to hit the fan. I have bills to pay damn it! _*sigh* I was sitting in a cozy little café. It was one of my favorite café. KITTEN CAFÉ was the name of it. I looked down at the newspaper I had on the table. The job section is open but a majority of the sections are crossed out. _Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck! _I slammed my head down on the table. _Owww…that wasn't my smartest idea. _I brought my head up and everyone was looking at me…Cue blush… "Ummm sorry everyone…just ignore me and continue on about your business," Slowly everyone did just that. _Well that was embarrassing. _I looked back down at the newspaper in front of me *sigh* "If this keeps going the way this is going, I'm gonna have to start prostituting or stripping to make ends meet…" I mumbled to myself. *sigh* _I gotta stop sighing all the time. Anyway, it's getting late I think I should head home. _I got up and walked out the door. I only live 4 blocks away from the Kitten café so I didn't need to call a cab. I didn't even have money to spare for a cab anyway. It took me a good 20 minutes to walk home. _Finally! I need to start wearing my heavier jacket. It is starting to get cold. Now where did I put my keys? Not in my left pocket, not in my right pocket, not in my 2 back pockets ….SHIT did I leave them in my other pants…? Crap crap crap ….wait …_I squeezed my left boob… _AHA! Here they are!_ I put my hand in shirt and grab my two keys out of my bra. _Silly me. I always put them in my bra. Why would today be any different? I wonder if I have mail today. _I opened my mail box with one of my keys and pulled out the mail. _ It's probably all bills. Bill…bill…bill…_I walked up to the 4th floor sorting through all the bills. I reached my door put my key in the lock, turned it to the side, unlocked and opened my door. I stepped in and shut the door. My apartment was a two room apartment. It had the main room and a bathroom. _I hate this apartment but it's cheap. Hmm I'm feeling ramen for dinner tonight. MMMM RAMEN. _I was about to go start making my ramen when I stepped on something. "What's this" I asked myself. I picked up the envelope and looked at it. "Why hello there. How did you get in my apartment? Where did you come from…Why am I talking to an envelope?" _I really need to get out more. I'm going crazy. I wonder who put this letter here. _ _I wonder what the letter is about. Only one way to find out I guess._

Amaya Takashita

130 Hokage Lane

15789 Konaha

Dear Takashita-san

You are kindly invited to the home of Kakashi Hatake. We understand that you are looking for a job. This is a chance of a lifetime. If you accept please call the number below for more information. If you decline then please dispose of this letter. We look forward to hearing from you.

Hatake.

(214)203-9293

_Wait that is it? They don't tell me the details? But it says it's a job of a lifetime and this is the only other option besides stripping/prostituting… Where's my phone? _

_Authors Note: this is my first story ever and i hope you guys are enjoying it. Please leave feed back. Tell me what im doing wrong, tell me what i'm doing right, i want to know ^_^ this is an Itachi love story he will be in the next chapter of this story. _


End file.
